Phonecalls
by LadyVisionary
Summary: They met by chance and found comfort in each other. What happens when one of them goes missing? Spoilers for BTVS s. 3, 5 & 6, Post BTVS s. 7, post ATS s. 5, pre/during SPN s. 1. Buffy/Dean friendship or romance.


**Phone-c****alls**

**Crossover: Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Supernatural  
Rating: **PG/PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Supernatural.  
**Summary:** They met by chance and found comfort in each other. What happens when one of them goes missing? Spoilers for BTVS s. 3, 5 & 6, Post BTVS s. 7, post ATS s. 5, pre/during SPN s. 1. Buffy/Dean friendship or romance.

* * *

The first time they had met was in LA, where Dean had been living with Sam and his dad, settling down temporarily so Sam could enroll in High School. She had been working at a café at the time (Dean had ordered coffee and pie), and the sad look on her face had struck a chord with the hunter, and he had wanted nothing more than to make her smile.

He'd never believed the Slayer existed. Like spirits and demons were to the majority of the people out there, that was what the Slayer was to the hunters: A story, a myth with no basis in reality. The very idea of a teenage girl with the power to fight the supernatural was laughable.

The second time they'd seen each other was nighttime, in a cemetery on the outskirts of LA. He'd watched her get attacked by a vampire (he'd thought saving her pretty neck would at least earn him a coffee date), and just as he was about to intervene, her grace and power as she dealt with the vampire herself had taken his breath away.

After that, Dean was a believer.

They had spent the entire night talking – Dean told her about his brother, his father, his dead mother and the demon they were after. She told him about her life before her calling, her parents' divorce, life on the Hellmouth and a vampire named Angel.

They held each other as both broke down and cried over the losses they had suffered.

As dawn rose in the horizon, they exchanged phone-numbers and promised to call.

* * *

They kept in touch after that, calling each other whenever they needed a little bit comfort, someone to talk to, or just the soothing reassurance the other was at the end of the line.

Buffy called him after Angel left; Dean called her when Sam left his family to go to college.

A few months later, Dean got the phone-call he dreaded (because no Slayer lives forever): She was dead (her friend Willow had seen him on Buffy's contact list). Then, a couple months later, he got another call, from Buffy herself: Her friends had brought her back to life (Dean still wasn't sure how he survived the months between).

The latest call Dean had gotten from her was to tell him they had defeated the First and closed the Hellmouth. She wanted him to hear it from her, so she could assure him she was okay, before he saw the crater of Sunnydale in the newspaper (too late – he'd already seen it on the evening news).

That had been a year ago.

It was two weeks since Dean had last called her, to tell her his father had gone missing. But the response he'd gotten on the other end of the phone was from a monotone pre-recorded voice telling him the number had been disconnected.

He'd tried again, and again, with the same result, and panic had set in.

Had something happened? Had she died (again)? Was an Apocalypse preventing her from answering?

In pure desperation, he'd travelled to LA to visit the law-firm Wolfram & Hart where her ex-blood-sucking-fiend of a boyfriend worked. However, the response he got at the information desk was that no Angel worked there, and never had.

Now, he was on the road again with a reluctant, but vengeful Sam (understandable, considering his girlfriend was murdered – probably by the same demon who killed their mom), trying to find their dad. There latest case was several disappearances in the wood in Colorado (grizzly bears – yeah, right!).

Seeing Sam was busy tinkering away at his laptop, Dean pulled out his phone and tried Buffy's number again, with no success. As he listened to the monotone voice that told him the number he was trying to call didn't exist, he swore that he would find her, come hell or high water.

"Who are you trying to call?" Sam asked. "Dad again?"

Dean hung up. "No."

And God help anyone who'd harmed her.

**FIN...maybe...**

_This story is also the beginning of a challenge. If you want to write its continuation, go to the link on my profile-page and answer the issued challenge. Don't forget to credit, let me know if you answer it, so I can read the story!_

_Edited 5/8 -10: SweetChi has decided to be the first to answer the challenge and continue the story! The link to her story is on my profile._


End file.
